Choc des cultures
by Lynka Read
Summary: SLASH ! Avant que Bella ne vienne perturber la vie des habitants de Forks, la petite ville accueille de nouveaux résidants et cela changera totalement l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons...


**Bêta :** EN RECHERCHE

**Bases :** Harry Potter et Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Le logo « Harry Potter » appartient à J.K Rowling. Quant à « Twilight », il est la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Tout autre élèment non tiré des univers originaux sont à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice monétaire de la publication de cette fanfic.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce prologue traine depuis un moment sur mon ordi et vu que j'avais envie de publier, beh le voilà. Cette fic ne sera pas mis à jour souvent, à moins d'une brusque montée d'inspiration à son sujet. Elle va me servir de défouloir quand j'aurais envie de me distraire de ma fic principale.

**Choc des cultures**

**Prologue : Forks ville ordinaire. Plus pour très longtemps !**

La péninsule d'Olympie, dans l'Etat de Washington, était sûrement l'un des endroits le plus étrange des Etats-Unis. La nature y était particulièrement verdoyante, l'une des conséquences du climat exceptionnellement humide de la région une autre était que sur une année, les jours où les rayons du soleil arrivaient à percer la barrière des nuages pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait la particularité de la région. Bien qu'il y contribuait pleinement.

En effet, la quasi-impénétrabilité de l'imposante muraille de nuage voilant toujours le ciel, attirait dans cette zone d'étranges personnes. Des personnes qualifiées de créatures par d'autres, par les Hommes.

Curieusement, ces créatures se concentraient dans une seule ville. Une ville au nom insolite : Forks. Pourquoi cette ville plutôt qu'une autre ? Nul ne le savait.

Toujours est-il que la ville abritait indifféremment Vampires, Loups garous et Humains. Et cela dans la plus complète indifférence !

Les Humains ne soupçonnaient pas le nouveau médecin de l'hôpital local d'être un vampire. Sa femme, dévouée mère au foyer et décoratrice d'intérieur à ses heures, ne faisait pas plus sourciller. Quant aux enfants du couple, si le fait qu'ils soient tous adopter faisait jaser les gens bien-pensant, ils allaient au lycée du coin comme tous les jeunes de leurs âges. En dehors de la flagrante beauté de ses membres, cette famille s'intégrait bien à la communauté.

Rien à signaler de ce côté donc.

De l'autre côté de la ville, La Push, petite réserve indienne longeant la côte, seule attraction digne d'attirer quelques touristes de l'avis général, était tellement encrée dans le paysage qu'elle n'émouvait plus personne. Le fait que certains Quileutes avaient des particularités génétiques leurs permettant de se transformer à volonté en loups aussi gros que des poneys n'effleurait aucune des bonnes âmes de Forks.

Rien à signaler de ce côté non plus.

Donc, en dehors de quelques habitants un peu particuliers, Forks avait véritablement l'apparence d'une petite ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Vampires et Loups garous ne dénotaient pas dans le paysage. Après tout, ils étaient nés et avaient grandi dans ce monde. Leurs transformations ou le réveil de leurs gênes ne leurs avaient pas enlevé la connaissance qu'ils en avaient. Pas étonnant qu'ils se fondent aussi bien dans la masse.

Mais… qu'en était-il de la règle de trois ?

Vampires et Loups garous…

Ne manquait-il pas une troisième espèce « magique » ?

Et si, sous le prétexte d'un échange scolaire, nous obtenions le tiercé gagnant ?

Mais… Si cette espèce ne vivait pas vraiment dans ce monde ? Par exemple, si pour elle, le mot « voiture » n'évoquait rien du tout ou alors vaguement une quelconque invention _moldue_ totalement inutile à coup sûr ?

Que se passerait-il si une digne sorcière, au sang et mœurs on ne peut plus purs, venait à Forks ? Pire, si elle n'était pas seulement de passage ? Si elle devait s'établir dans la si paisible petite ville pour un temps indéterminé ?

Dîtes-moi… Croyez-vous vraiment que Forks ne sortirait pas de l'ordinaire ?

**A suivre…**


End file.
